Mirage
*Real Name: Miriam Delgado *Alias: Mirage *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Black, Eyes: Black *Status Citizenship: American *First appearance: New Titans Annual #7 (1991) History The future origin of Mirage starts 10 years into the future. In this time line the villain known as Lord Chaos reigns the world with tyranny. Battalion is the second in command of a team named " Team Titans". This titans were created to defeat Lord Chaos and restore the peace and freedom of the world. This time line was proven false. Miriam Delgado (Mirage) was abused ever since she was a little girl by her own father, this caused Miriam Delgado (Mirage) to be traumatized against men. Miriam Delgado (Mirage) would also become one of the youngest women to have ever joined the resistance against Lord Chaos. Part of the reasons that she was able to join so young was because of her great powers. Along with them was the ability to change his appearance to anyone she wanted. This ability gained Lord Chaos' attention leading to Miriam Delgado's (Mirage) capture and torture in both mental and physical ways by Lord Chaos. Besides torturing Miriam Delgado (Mirage) Lord Chaos was also able to brainwash her and use her as her newest soldier of his Force Elite. While Miriam Delgado (Mirage) was member of the Force Elite she proved thanks to her powers to be the best soldier for the spy missions. However one day she would be freed from that brain control. That was the day that Lord Chaos would send her to spy one of the camps from the rebellion. Thanks to the fact that she formerly worked with the rebellion as a member the brain control started to lose power, giving Miriam Delgado (Mirage) the ability to break free from the brainwash that Lord Chaos had done to her. After breaking the brain control she would become once again a member of the rebellion. Soon after that she joined the Team Titans, a team that was considered as a resistance force against Lord Chaos's reign. Mirage worked there meet the Nightwing of the future (Later revealed that he wasn't a future version of Dick Grayson) and start a romantic relationship with him. One day the leader of the Team Titans decided to make one risky and dangerous mission, the team titans would travel 10 years into the past to kill Donna Troy in an attempt to stop Lord Chaos from being born. Of course this had to be made before Donna Troy was able to give birth to his son (The future Lord Chaos). The first part of the mission was successful and the team of the future (Team Titans) were able to go back to the past before Donna Troy gave birth to Robert Long. When the Team Titans tried to kill Donna Troy they encountered the team of Titans from the present (the new Teen Titans) and fought them. However before the two teams would fight each other Miriam Delgado would change her appearance to the one of Starfire and use it to have one night of sex with the young Dick Grayson (Nightwing). Before the team titans could kill Donna Troy she gave birth to his son. Although the mission looked to have failed the teen titans and the team titans were able to both stop the future of Lord Chaos and prevent the death of Donna Troy. Soon after this the man that Miriam Delgado (Mirage) thought that was an older version of Dick Grayson (Nightwing) would also travel to the past and reunite with Miriam Delgado (Mirage). However nothing is forever. The evil version of Raven would soon decide to use the body of Nightwing as a host for the Trigon seed. Thanks to this that Nightwing would be corrupted and became aggressive. This was what lead to a new codename for himself, Deathwing. It was also discovered at this time that Deathwing wasn't really a future version of Dick Grayson (Nightwing) but a completely different person. Deathwing would also decide to go to where Miriam Delgado (Mirage) was living and in the night rape her, making Miriam Delgado (Mirage) become pregnant. Terra and Mirage remained members of a new Titans team, led by Arsenal. Shortly after the team was reformed, a strange orb appeared, with messages for Mirage and Terra The orb was sent by the Time Trapper, who revealed that Mirage, Deathwing and Terra were from this time line, not an alternate time line, as they had thought, which is why they survived the zero hour crisis. Mirage was actually a runaway street urchin from Brazil. Mirage had been implanted with false memories by the Time Trapper and turned into a "sleeper agent" who would fight the villainous Monarch in the coming Zero Hour event. The Titans then encountered their old foe, Psimon, after reforming the team. Psimon revealed that Mirage had much untapped power, including psionic abilities. These abilities have surfaced on a few occasions, but Mirage has yet to explore the full extent of them. The Titans eventually came into conflict with Raven once again, now reborn as an evil avatar of Trigon. During this conflict, Mirage was captured by Deathwing, who took a sadistic interest in his unborn child. During the ensuing battle where the dark version of Raven was at last expunged, it appeared that Mirage had a miscarriage.In truth, Mirage was still pregnant and used her illusion abilities to make it appear otherwise. While a Titan, Mirage began to develop romantic feeling for Arsenal, but he appeared oblivious to her flirtations. Mirage eventually went into labor while the Titans were off-world on another mission. She gave birth to a baby girl, who she named Julienne. Mirage then elected to spend time with her baby, and shortly after that, the Titans disbanded. Mirage aided the Titans again during the Technis Imperative conflict, which involved the Justice League as well as all Titans, past and present. The two teams eventually worked together to save the earth and former Titans teammate, Victor Stone (Cyborg). Mirage aids the Titans when needed, but devotes much of her time as a mother to Julienne. Mirage NEW TITANS 80 RT.gif Mirageanlaroza7dl.gif Mirage eric.gif Mirage-Miriam Delgado.gif Mirage2anlaroza7ip.gif Tt mirage rar.gif Mirage-kat.gif Mirage Chiko.png Mirage.png Blanchett mirage.gif Mirage_001_Selficide.png Zoo-DarkNation-Mirage.gif Zoo-Mirage.gif Blanchett_Mirageredo_zpsvseipgcv.gif Other Versions LilMirage_MB.png Mirage_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Team Titans Category:Teen Titans